The Mechanic
by XXmeaXX
Summary: Annabeth's car breaks down. Once she sees the mechanic that will fix her car will sparks fly? AU One- shot.


**Author's Note:**

 **My fist one- shot! Hope you enjoy read and review. There will be POV switching. AU.**

Annabeth:

No no no no no no no no! This cannot be happening. God damn it. I dug out my cell to call a tow truck/ mechanic to fix my car.

"What's your problem?" A gruff voice over the phone asked in a rude manner.

"My black Mercedes broke down on Lincoln Rd. **(FYI I have no idea if it is a real road or anything)** I need a tow truck to your shop." I said in an annoyed tone.

"I'll send one of my workers to come pick it up with you and bring it here to the shop." The gruff voice said once again.

I waited about thirty minutes until the tow truck was here. When the driver stepped out he had jet black hair, deep sea- green eyes, and a muscular build, but too built. He told me to hop in the truck while he hooked up my car.

"Be careful, please," I said.

"Don't worry I always am I treat other peoples cars like my own." The guy said.

Once he got everything hooked up and he was back in the car he introduced himself.

"I'm Percy," he said eyeing me.

I decided to mess with him even though we just met it was like I could trust him with my life.

"I'm Annabeth. Are you checking me out or something." I asked smirking when a tint of a blush appears on his cheeks.

Percy:

When my Uncle Zeus made me come take the next problem with a car I went to the tow truck and started driving to Lincoln Rd. which is about a thirty minute drive from the shop. When I pulled onto the road I wasn't expecting a gorgeous blonde with princess curls, stormy grey eyes, and an athletic build.

I wasn't expecting the type of car that she would be driving a black Mercedes. I almost let out a whistle to both beauties. I told her to get into the car while I hooked the car up the truck. Once I got back into the truck I introduced myself.

After a minute or so as well during that time I was checking her out she introduced herself as Annabeth. She also commented if I was checking her out. And with that statement she got me to blush and looked away. Might I add I never blush? Like EVER! I also get the feeling that I could trust her with my life. During the time I was in my thoughts she turned on the radio and the song _Shut up and Dance_ by Walk The Moon.

"I love this song!" I said.

"I love this song!"She said at the same time I said it.

Together we jammed to the radio together till we got to the shop.

I told her that she could watch me while I work and find out what is wrong with her car. Once I found the problem **(I won't specify the problem because I have no idea about cars really).** It's an easy fix a few hours at most.

"Do you have anywhere you need to be possibly phone a friend to pick you up and come drop you off to get your car in a few hours?" I said after analyzing the car.

"I have nowhere to go of importance." Annabeth replied nonchalantly.

"So are you going to hang out here while I fix your car?" I asked hopeful.

"Yes," she said eyeing me with a questioning look.

Here you can take a seat here I said clearing a space on the counter for her to sit while I work. And with that I went to work on the car. While I was working we had the radio going and I was asking questions so for every question I asked she asked one right back at me. I learned she is single and willing to date if it is the right guy. She is 19 the same age as me. Her favorite color is a dark deep purple or blue. I learned more about her and what her family is like; she has a step- mom that hates her, twin brothers, and a dad that works a lot. Her full name is Annabeth Marie Chase. Her biological mom died in a shooting at a bank when she was four. Her dad remarried her step- mom when she was nine.

By that time I was finished and she was standing next to her car we were in a discussion on places we would want to go until our faces were a few centimeters apart. I started leaning in and so did she and we kissed. Her lips were soft and molded perfectly to mine.

We pulled apart breathless and asked her to pizza after I got off work and she agreed. Over pizza I asked her to be my girlfriend and again she accepted.

 **Ten Years Later**

We were in our small cottage with our first kid around five years old with honey golden locks and my sea- green eyes running around Annabeth and I's living room. Annabeth was trying to get our daughters coat on to take her to daycare.

To this day I still have no idea how I ended up with such an amazing family.

I hope you all enjoyed my first one- shot and please check out Death and his Deity. Please leave some reviews on what I could do better and I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
